


I'm cold.

by Ki-chang (legendofthedwelf), legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Short & Sweet, also he's cold, just really just fluff, kihyun is cute, nothing but fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/Ki-chang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Kihyun fell asleep in his room and wakes up really cold. Luckily Changkyun is always there with cuddles to warm him up.





	I'm cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really really wanted some fluff. The working title for this was: fluffluffluffluffluffluffluffluff
> 
> This is not beta read or anything, I just did the writing equivalent of scribbling away with a pencil. I just. Really wanted some fluff.

Kihyun enters the living room, arms wrapped around his shivering form. Minhyuk immediately perks up, eyes zooming in on his best friend. 

“Why are you shivering?”

“I f-f-fell asleep on t-t-op of m-my bed, and n-now I’m sssuper cooold…” Kihyun brings out, taking tiny, slow steps towards the couch. Changkyun, who had looked at movies with Jooheon, gets up and walks into the direction of his boyfriend, holding out his arms.

“C’meeeereeee~,” the younger sing-songs, and as soon as he said that Kihyun practically flings himself against the oversized hoodie, arms fumbling around as they try to dive under the fabric. Changkyun shrieks against the cold touch and holds him tighter, preventing his movements as best as he can, and they sway from side to side as Kihyun tries to leech as much warmth as possible from his boyfriend while Changkyun fights the urge to push Kihyun away from him. 

Hyungwon enters the living room and makes a gagging sound, giving them a wide berth and crouching down next to Jooheon to select a movie. 

“Hyung, you’re freezing cold!” 

“I know! Warm m-me upp, K-Kyunnie!” 

Changkyun moans in distress as Kihyun’s ice cold hands run up and down the skin of his back, trying to get warm. He has his cold nose buried in his neck as well, huffing breaths as he tries his best to stop shivering, and Changkyun feels his heart squeeze painfully in fondness when he looks down and sees his hyung’s eyes tightly shut, mouth pinched in a grimace with his lips pressed together. It’s  _ unbearably _ cute, just as his cold fingers are. 

A blanket is thrown over them and then someone pushes them so they stumble together and fall down onto the couch with surprised yells. From somewhere come several giggles. 

“Cuddle each other to make sure Kihyunnie thaws while we watch a movie,” Hoseok’s voice filters through the blanket cheerfully, the couch dipping as he probably sits down next to them. “And he might even be able to move enough for dinner.” 

Changkyun maneuvers so he can sit up against the arm of the couch, Kihyun between his legs, and then he pops his head out of the blanket to orient himself better. He feels his hair sticking wildly to him in static, and there’s a weight on his chest still. Looking down, he folds the blanket back and sees Kihyun pouting up at him, hair just as much a mess, cheeks slightly flushed. 

His heart makes a valid attempt at breaking through his ribcage.  

Still looking at him with what must be stars in his eyes, his hand absentmindedly starts to card through those messy brown locks, causing Kihyun’s eyes to slip closed and he snuggles back into Changkyun’s chest. A nudge from Hoseok and he folds his legs under himself, Kihyun lifting himself up the slightest bit so he can settle properly in the younger’s lap, and then he positively curls up with his head half on Changkyun’s shoulder, half on his upper chest, and it was the most natural thing in the world for Changkyun to drape his arm over him and pull the blanket closed, wrapping them up in a warm blanket cocoon. 

“Well, someone will be warm in no time,” Hyunwoo comments from where he sits down on the floor in front of them, snacking on a bit of bread Minhyuk had brought back earlier. Changkyun blushes a bit in shyness as he feels Kihyun’s arms sneak around his body the best way he can in his position. Hyunwoo’s eyes fall down to where the blanket moves and smiles at them, before turning back to the television. 

The others settle around them, Jooheon settling beside Hoseok on the couch while Minhyuk and Hyungwon sprawl in front of it together with their leader. When the movie starts, Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hand that’s not draped over his shoulder and lightly entwines their fingers, playing occasionally with them, and Changkyun feels content like this, surrounded by his friends, his family, cuddling with his boyfriend under a blanket while watching a movie. He drops tiny kisses all over Kihyun’s head whenever he feels like it, and Kihyun would press his smile into his neck and kiss him back, and yeah, he loves movie nights the most. 

 

(Kihyun doesn’t let go of Changkyun throughout the entire evening, only to wash up, and he deliberately pouts until Changkyun agrees to sleep together that night. Not that the younger really minds all that much, having Kihyun cling to him and leeching off his heat. There’s nowhere he’d rather be.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.  
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
